Universe Mode
Universe Mode is one of the current game modes in the WWE 2K series. Universe mode was added back in . It is arguably one of the most popular modes in the series, however, there have not been any major changes to the mode in years and the mode has received an overall mixed reception. Universe mode replaced the downgraded version of Season Mode, which was last seen in . Overview Players go through shows that contain a variety matches and, depending on the game, promos automatically booked by the AI; however the matches and promos can be edited by the player. Players can set up their own shows, PPVs, champions, superstars, and beginning with WWE 2K14, their own rivalry storylines. Players can also use Custom Superstars and form their own tag teams or stables with up to five members. Royal Rumble and Money In The Bank storylines and matches occur as well at their respective PPVs. Up to four championships can be created for each major show. History in the franchise (Universe Mode 1.0) Universe mode was introduced for the very first time in SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. Matches are automatically created by the AI, but customized matches can be created. In the Play Mode screen, Universe can be toggled on or off if the player wants the match they are creating to instantly be a part of their Universe. Every match played is tracked for the mode; this is the only installment in which this happens. My WWE is directly connected to Universe 1.0. Players can go to the Rankings tabs to see who is their World, Singles, Tag, or Diva/Women's champion for both brands: RAW and SmackDown. The player cannot make their own shows but can use Custom Superstars. Cutscenes trigger nearly every match. Rivalries automatically form, and tag teams can be created out of nowhere. #1 contender matches occasionally take place as well. Surprise cutscenes can also occur, such as announcer Justin Roberts reporting that a match must be restarted as a Falls Count Anywhere match after the match has ended already. Each cutscene would further rivalries between Superstars. Commentary also tracks the calendar, reminding the player of when the next PPV is taking place. ''WWE '12 Arguably the greatest version of the mode, ''WWE '12 introduces a ton of new features, including more freedom and customization than ever before. Players can now make their own shows, with their own name, custom arena/match-up screen, brand, logo, championships, and draft storyline for the first time. Draft matches occur the night following WrestleMania. A match occurs between two superstars from separate brands, and the winner gets a draft pick for their brand. Show intros with pyro were also added, imported from Create-A-Story. Players can also choose a Superstar to play as and manually interfere in a matchup. The player can choose to attack one Superstar or both. If they attack one, the other will go for a cover, where the player can then wake up the referee and cost the pinned Superstar the match. "Today's Remarkable Match" matches are also added. This type of match guarantees a cutscene to trigger. Up to three of these matches can happen in one night. Universe 2.0 would be the beginning of being able to truly run your own WWE Universe. Category:Game Modes Category:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 modes Category:WWE '12 modes Category:WWE '13 modes Category:WWE 2K14 modes Category:WWE 2K15 modes Category:WWE 2K16 modes Category:WWE 2K17 modes Category:WWE 2K18 modes Category:WWE 2K19 modes